


Gratitude

by managerie



Series: RINCH [31]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A Rinch Thanksgiving, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Season One Thanksgiving Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

~ * ~

Reese asks casually, “So, do you have plans for tomorrow?”

Finch turns from the computer table, “Nothing unless a Number should make itself known. Why, Mr. Reese?”

John falters, then rallies, “It’s Thanksgiving.”

Finch’s eyebrows rise making his forehead crinkle. “Is it?”

He turns back to his screens. “I suppose you’ll be helping down at the shelter. If I can’t handle the Number on my own, I’ll text you. Otherwise, have a nice day Mr. Reese.”

Reese doesn’t know what he was expecting, his disappointment is like ashes in his mouth. Never mind, Joan will be happy to see him.

 

~ * ~


End file.
